<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Codywan Week Fic Collection by geodax (ambiguous_nights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897807">Codywan Week Fic Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/geodax'>geodax (ambiguous_nights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codywan Week, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/geodax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my codywan week fics from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Cody stumbles across the battlefield, his injured and unconscious general over his shoulders. Dozens of clones are fleeing from the battle they’re losing. Retreat is their only option now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody grunts as he tumbles down into the cave system beneath the battlefield. Just his luck that a retreat with a wounded general on his shoulders would be interrupted by a cave collapsing beneath his feet. Obi-wan’s unconscious body falls on top of Cody.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody rolls to his side and pulls Obi-wan with him, deeper into the caves until they’re no longer visible from the surface. Hopefully, reinforcements will arrive soon enough to turn the tide of the battle before the droids find them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“General?” Cody says as Obi-wan shifts. “You okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“’m fine,” Obi-wan says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody raises an eyebrow, then removes his helmet to ensure Obi-wan can see his expression. He doesn’t know what Obi-wan’s connection with the Force is like with the bleeding crack in his skull.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You cracked your skull,” Cody says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The bombs did,” Obi-wan says. “Not me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody shakes his head and pulls Obi-wan close. He pulls a bacta patch out of his pack and sticks it to the fracture. The bacta and Obi-wan’s own Force abilities should keep him alive. Hopefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody isn’t not enjoying how much of this plan relies on hope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan yawns. “You’re sweet,” he says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you’re concussed,” Cody says, but accepts the affection Obi-wan would never dare to show on the battlefield for fear of distracting them or revealing a relationship that the Separatists would be thrilled to take advantage of. “We’re stuck down here for now, so we can relax.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, this isn’t the <em>Negotiator</em>?” Obi-wan says, trying to sit up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody gently pulls him back down before the skull fracture makes Obi-wan do something stupid. “We’re okay, cyare. We’re just waiting for rescue.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody smiles. “Think of it like a mini-vacation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cod’ika,” Obi-wan says. “We should have a real vacation. With nice food and sleeping in. And no blasters.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Soon,” Cody says and kisses Obi-wan’s forehead. “We’ll figure something out. As soon as the war’s over, we’ll have a nice long vacation with lots of time for meditation and cuddles.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan smiles. “I can’t wait.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fix-it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>A four hour vacation was all it took for Cody to put together the conspiracy Fives had uncovered before he had been killed. Fives was a good soldier; one Cody was willing to put some faith in after Rex had called and begged Cody to look into it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody had approximately four hours free that day, which only happened because of a long series of mishaps that had resulted in communications being disrupted and the tactical meeting that was supposed to happen being rescheduled. He would much rather have spent that time with Obi-wan, but his lover was currently trapped in a council meeting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On that day, Cody found out about the inhibitor chips, then found out what they could be used for. Eventually, he found the Orders. Some were reasonable. Some were alarming, but these were contingency plans. Someone had tried to plan for every possible outcome, someone who seemed to have far more influence of the clones’ lives than they should have, so he had started looking into this mystery character.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That led him down the path to the Chancellor and a nasty mess of treason in the making, so he decided to set up a few backup plans, just to ensure the Obi-wan would be protected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Convincing an entire army of clones that the Jedi were no longer Jedi but diplomatic combat specialists with the same rights as a military officer while also ensuring that they didn’t ask the Jedi about it or tell any of the nat born officers was a landmine of regulations and paperwork that Cody was eventually able to navigate. He snuck into the GAR registry and changed the status of every Jedi, just to convince his own mind that they weren’t Jedi anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thought he was overreacting. He thought he was just being overly cautious and paranoid, but when Order 66 came through, he was so glad he had acted on that paranoia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ob’ika,” Cody says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan slips off of Boga. He is frowning, uncertain why Cody would be addressing him with pet names on the battlefield. They had talked about it before, especially in regards to how it would affect the chain of command if they flaunted their relationship. What they did in private was their own business, even though most of the 212th knew about it. “What’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“War’s over,” Cody says, grabbing Obi-wan by the hand and pulling him towards one of the gunships. “War’s over and the Chancellor just declared the Jedi traitors, so it’s time to go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go? What? Where’s Anakin?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, what will happen to the Jedi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The vode will deal with it. They’ll look after their generals. We’ll keep you safe while we figure everything out. Trust me, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan stops trying to fight Cody’s pull and runs with him. The trust he has in Cody is unconditional. To have broken that trust by going through with Order 66 would have destroyed them both. But now, they have a chance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re going on that vacation you always wanted,” Cody says once they hop on the gunship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re running away?” Obi-wan says. “But the Republic—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The Republic wants all the Jedi dead,” Cody says. “I don’t think they’re interested in listening to you. Don’t worry. We’ll get everyone off planet. I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan nods. He gently takes Cody’s hand. “I trust you, cyare.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Role Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Hold still,” Obi-wan says as he helps Cody with the tabards of his borrowed Jedi robes. The planet they’re going to has strict standards of movements for visiting Jedi, but Obi-wan needs to do some investigating, so they’re trading places.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There are far too many layers in this outfit,” Cody grumbles. “And not enough armor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look great,” Obi-wan says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good. You’re turn.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody smirks. He’s only seen Obi-wan in full armor once before. If they hadn’t been in the middle of the battle, Cody would happily have found an excuse to get them back to their quarters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Obi-wan says. Cody knows Obi-wan doesn’t like wearing armor, finding that it interfered with his fighting style too much, but Cody thinks it is worth the extra protection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody helps Obi-wan into the armor. They adjust it slightly to hide the differences in body type. Obi-wan frowns when Cody hooks the blaster to his belt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So uncivilized,” Cody says and smiles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not nearly as elegant as a lightsaber,” Obi-wan says. “And there is no one else I would trust with mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Cody says. He thought they were using a training saber for this mission.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cyare,” Obi-wan says, hesitantly holding out his saber.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody gapes. He’s held Obi-wan’s saber before, but only by accident or when he found it on the battlefield. This is different. A lightsaber is a Jedi’s life. It is a manifestation of their souls. It is the ultimate expression of trust, one that Cody is a little uncertain how to handle. He loves Obi-wan. He knows Obi-wan loves him, but he had always thought there would be a distance between them they couldn’t cross until the war was over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Cody says solemnly. He accepts Obi-wan’s saber and hooks it to his belt. Obi-wan smiles. To Jedi, accepting another’s saber is one of their most intimate gestures. Judging by the brilliant smiles on Obi-wan’s face, he’s thrilled that Cody understands the magnitude of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody’s comm beeps as their time runs out. Obi-wan pulls on his helmet. “General Cody,” Obi-wan says. “Ready to depart, sir?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody tries to contain his snicker but isn’t entirely successful. He’s used to having a bucket on his head to hide his expressions after all. “Shall we, Commander Kenobi?” Cody says in a poor imitation of Obi-wan’s accent.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Nope,” Obi-wan says and flips around. Cody watches as his Jedi disappears back into their ship before turning back to the Jedi that had come up to their ship to greet them. The Bandomeer air control had sent out the Jedi to meet them after Cody had identified himself as a member of the Republic. The air control had been rather confused when he mentioned an army, but Bandomeer is fairly isolated. Perhaps they’ve had some difficulty accessing the news.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody briefly wonders at the history between these two Jedi before deciding to ignore that in favor of asking about a new ship. Their ship had been yanked out of hyperspace by a subspace anomaly that had done significant damage to their engines and the hull.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m Commander Cody,” Cody says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Master Jinn,” the man says, looking after Obi-wan with a slightly dazed expression on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pleasure to meet you, General Jinn. We’re in need of transport off planet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Jedi looks even more confused than before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright, sir?” Cody asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please don’t call me sir,” Jinn says. “Where’d the other Jedi go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, an objector. I understand. Regardless, we still need transport off planet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excuse me,” Jinn says, brushing past Cody and following Obi-wan into the ship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan appears a moment later, slightly panicked. “We need to go,” Obi-wan says, grabbing Cody’s arm and pulling him away from the ship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, where’s Jinn?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, well, I locked him in the ship.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? Why?” Cody says as Obi-wan starts to run.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can’t be here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody glances back to see a green blade starting to cut through the hull of the ship. “I think you’ve pissed him off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry about it,” Obi-wan says. Cody yelps as Obi-wan picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder. Cody’s stomach drops as they leap into the air. Gravity loses its grip on them as they keep going up, impossibly high before they start falling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody clings desperately to Obi-wan as they hit the ground. They leap again with Force enhanced speed and Cody nearly throws up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan comes to a sudden stop. “Can’t breathe—” Obi-wan gasps, tapping Cody’s arms that are wrapped tightly around his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Cody says as he releases Obi-wan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think we’re okay. For now,” Obi-wan says as he sets him down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was my master, Qui-gon Jinn.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But he’s dead,” Cody says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The space anomaly seems to have thrown us back in time. We just have to find a ship and go back through it. As long as we don’t do mess with anything, we should be okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, can we actually affect the future? Is that an option for us now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It depends who you ask. But the point is, there are protocols for this. Rules. We can’t interfere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we could stop the war, we could save my brothers, we could change things for the better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We aren’t gods. And even if we could have that great of an effect, we could end up starting the war earlier, bringing your brothers into the war before they’re ready, or making everything worse,” Obi-wan says. He hesitantly reaches out for Cody and places a hand on his shoulder. “We can’t change things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody shakes Obi-wan off as rage bubbles up from within him. “How can you say that? Isn’t it worth the risk? I thought you cared.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan’s hand drops to his side. “I have lost so much in my life,” Obi-wan says. “But I have to accept those loses. I can’t change the will of the Force.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Screw the Force. I want to save my family,” Cody says. “Do you know the hell I endured growing up? Do you know what I saw my brothers go through every day? I would do anything to save them. Even if it costs me everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan has tears on his face when Cody turns back around. His own heartbreak, his own lifetime of pain and tragedy is on display. It stops his enraged rant before it can truly take off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Obi-wan says. He says nothing else. They both know they can’t interfere. The consequences would be enormous for everyone, not just themselves. No one can influence time and hope to change things for the better. The chaotic nature of the universe always insures that doesn’t happen, no matter how skilled the traveler.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Cody says as lets himself slump to the ground. “I know we can’t change things.” Obi-wan hesitantly sits down beside him. Cody wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. “I’m sorry for yelling.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I get it,” Obi-wan says. “I’d be yelling too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, you’re far too proper for that,” Cody says with a weak smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan returns the smile, then lets his head fall on Cody’s shoulder. “I wish we could though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The four armed Besalisk nearly breaks Cody’s ribs with a hug that lifts him off his feet and crushes the air from his lungs. “It’s so good to see you,” Dex says. “How are things going?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well. Obi-wan and I are going out to the parks,” Cody says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you should bring lunch!” Dex says. “Hold on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s what I was going to ask,” Cody says, but Dex has already run back into the kitchen. The Besalisk isn’t the best cook on Coruscant, but he’s a wonderful informant and Obi-wan loves him dearly. Besides, it’s better than rations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dex dumps two bags full of food on the counter in front of Cody. Cody’s eyes widen, unsure how he’s going to pay for all of this. “It’s on the house,” Dex says. “I’m always happy to do my part for our boys in armor. And for Obi-wan. He’s too skinny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody smiles and takes the bags. Dex slaps him on the back in what was probably supposed to be a kind farewell but felt more like a bruising attack. He smiles as he sucks the breath back into his lungs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finds Obi-wan in the park, sitting under a willow tree. Obi-wan had set a blanket out and brought a nice bottle of alcohol with him. He smiles when he sees Cody.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Darling,” Obi-wan says. “You got Dex’s!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Cody says as he begins to set it out on the blanket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my,” Obi-wan says. “That’s a lot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dex thinks you’re too skinny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan laughs and helps Cody set out the food. He pours out a couple glasses of drinks before the two of them lay down on the blanket across from each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sun glitters down on them as they relax. The park is peaceful, surrounded by noise cancelling barriers and meticulously upkept by small fleet of droids. Cody smiles as he watches Obi-wan happily eat a burger of synth-meat and a milkshake. His manners are impeccable as always, despite laying on the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A small loth cat lopes up to them, then curls against Obi-wan. Obi-wan smiles as another cat jumps onto him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan lifts one of the cats and points it towards Cody. The cat crawls onto him, then headbutts his nose. Cody laughs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan snickers as the two of them stumble through the hallways of the Jedi temple. Lunch had been nice. They had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening walking around the park with a growing herd of animals following them around. Then Cody had mentioned that he hadn’t seen much of Coruscant, so Obi-wan had taken him to some of his favorite parts of Coruscant, which had included a nightclub. They had both gotten very drunk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody leans against Obi-wan as they go into their quarters. They giggle as they tumble onto the couch. Obi-wan kisses him as they settle down. Cody smiles and cuddles with Obi-wan as his Jedi yawns.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night,” Cody says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Night,” Obi-wan says as he draws Cody’s arms around him. Cody smiles as Obi-wan falls asleep against him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ahsoka is running ahead, a brilliant smile on her face. Anakin is not far behind, though he’s pretending not to be as excited as she is. For the first time in months, they have a stretch of leave on a mostly intact and friendly planet. Ahsoka had found them a holo-movie to attend at the theatre. She had played the trailer for them with such excitement that they all caved to her request immediately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan, Cody, and Rex trail after them. Rex glances over at Cody and Obi-wan, then runs ahead to join the others when Cody gives him a nod. The holo-movie is some fantasy story based in this planet’s history. There is magic and dragons and knights in shining armor. Obi-wan has some theories about where this planet’s mythology around knights stems from, something to do with Jedi and an ancient mission gone wrong, but Anakin had very politely asked him to just enjoy the day and not suck the fun out of it. Obi-wan had rolled his eyes and decided not to pursue the topic any further.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan tosses a few credits to Anakin and Ahsoka so they can buy some overpriced candy and popcorn. Both Rex and Cody have never seen popcorn, so Obi-wan takes the chance to show them how it worked. Holding a small seed between his fingers, he concentrates the Force on it until it pops. Rex and Cody jerk back in surprise and Anakin laughs. He tosses the kernel to Rex, who nibbles at it slowly at first, then grabs the whole bucket from Ahsoka and starts to eat it by the handful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on,” Ahsoka says. “We’re going to miss it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ahsoka pulls them into the theatre, ignoring the startled looks of those that recognize them. She wants to act like a teenager for the day. Obi-wan is happy to let her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They settle into the plush chairs as the giant holo-projector activates. It’s in full color, a luxury not granted to communicators and the holo-projectors in the Temple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sitting behind Rex, Ahsoka, and Anakin, Obi-wan and Cody take each other’s hands and watch as the movie starts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan leans against Cody’s shoulder, relaxing in his presence. They watch as the knights fight valiantly against the dragons and mages cast spells that bring mountains tumbling down. The graphics are excellent, the animation near perfect, but Obi-wan is far more interested in spending time with Cody, who is nuzzling his hair and has wrapped his arm around Obi-wan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ahsoka gasps a little too loudly when a beautiful Togruta actress removes her helmet after saving a village from a rampaging dragon hoard. It seems they’ve discovered the true reason Ahsoka wanted to see this movie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody huffs a laugh and pulls Obi-wan closer. They watch as Anakin laughs, then Rex shushes him. This ignites a brief squabble between the two of them that is starting to draw the attention of the other patrons. Cody nudges Rex with his foot and Obi-wan taps Anakin on the head with the Force. The two of them settle back down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan closes his eyes. He can never relax in public, but here, surrounded by his family and the man he loves, he is at peace.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Cody watches silently as Obi-wan cuts down droids and enemies with equal ferocity, his golden eyes alight and glistening in the evening sun. He moves like a dancer, unconquerable, untouchable, with his blood red sabers whirling in a storm around him. His black and red robes swirl in the dust as he decapitates another being. He’s beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some say the Sith are insane. The Darkside takes hold of their mind and rips holes in it until nothing matters but power and control. Cody knows its true. He’s seen the madness in Obi-wan’s eyes when he tears apart a battlefield or when he tries to meditate. He’s seen what the Darkside does to Obi-wan, he knows the hallucinations and voices it torments him with, but it is the price for this power. This beautiful, incredible power that has allowed Obi-wan to become one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy with Cody at his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With Cody, the Darkside fades from his eyes. With Cody, Obi-wan can finally sleep, but those moments are becoming shorter and fewer. The Darkside is tearing him apart. And Cody doesn’t know how to save him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan’s lightsabers power off. His shaking hand hook them to his belt. “Cody?” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s over,” Cody says. “It’s okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The gold bleeds out of his eyes, leaving them stained a sickly yellow. “Cody,” he says again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody takes his hand and pulls him away from the dead. He can give Obi-wan a few minutes of peace when his body is too tired for the Darkside to use. He can see the Obi-wan he knew, before he Fell, before the galaxy was destroyed, before the Sith sunk their claws into Obi-wan and broke his spirit. The Jedi he had once known was taken from him, abducted from the streets of Coruscant and returned to him a year later as a broken shell of insanity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sit,” Cody says and Obi-wan does. Cody wipes the blood from Obi-wan’s face and helps him out of his robes. The shaking fades with the adrenaline. He kisses Obi-wan’s forehead, saying goodbye to the brief moment of peace that comes after the battle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The strength returns to Obi-wan’s body. The gold returns to his eyes. The intensity, the darkness, the raging storm just barely held within his skin, returns. He pushes Cody away and retreats to his office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man he loves is gone. The glimpses of him are few and far between these days, consumed by the Darkside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Someday, Obi-wan will decide he doesn’t need Cody, he’ll see him as a threat to his power and not as an ally and friend. On that day, Cody will die. On that day, Obi-wan will be truly lost to the darkness.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on Tumblr @ambiguousnights. I take prompts.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I take prompts on my <a href="https://geodax.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>